


you must remember this

by birdginia



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Closet Sex, Exes, Hypnotism, M/M, but actually mostly just Messy, can be interpreted as dubcon, half-awake lowercase nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: “stop thinking so hard,” shuu purrs, one hand in rom’s hair and the other reaching down in front of rom’s face, waving for a moment, as if to catch his attention, before he snaps his fingers, and rom’s stomach lurches as if he’s on an elevator that just started descending far too fast.





	you must remember this

**Author's Note:**

> this is the au where rom accidentally finds shuuzo's side hustle hypnosis recordings he does under a pseudonym and ends up buying pretty much all of them because goddamn this leopard needs something to relax with. i wrote half of it while drunk and the other half while screaming internally. sorry for not contributing anything good to the hypno tag but some of you asked for it at least.

the door closes with a soft click of metal, and rom grabs shuu by the shoulders, spinning him around and nearly slamming him into a mop cart.  
  
“let’s get this over with already,” rom grumbles, leaning in to leave a mark on shuu’s neck that would hopefully be a pain in the ass to cover with makeup—  
  
but he doesn’t make it. his momentum’s stopped by a sharp pain at the back of his scalp—shuu’s hand in his hair, tilting his head back but keeping him close enough to hear shuu whisper, “no, no, i think we should take our time.”  
  
rom growls, low in his throat, his tail lashing behind him. “that’s not what this—“  
  
“ _drop down_ , rom.”  
  
he blinks, and then the next thing he knows, shuu is above him, smiling in a way that could be unsettling, condescending even, but rom can barely comprehend the idea. his mind is swimming, his thoughts jumbled messes of what they were a few seconds ago, he can’t—  
  
he tries.  
  
he pulls himself out of it, slaps his own face a few times, but doesn’t stand up, instead glaring at shuu and managing enough power of speech to spit, “ _how_.”  
  
“ah, there you are! you took longer than i expected, i guess i shouldn’t have overestimated your willpower.” shuu grins, all teeth, and rom swears he can see a glint at the edge of his smile. “are you really surprised? you should have used a burner email, rom, what do you think would happen if a fan hacked your account history?” shuu laughs, reaching down to ruffle rom’s hair. “oh, maybe you don’t even consider those things. you’re not exactly popular enough to worry yourself!”  
  
rom starts to stand up, then, all ready to spit a retort when—“ _relax_.”  
  
he struggles to even move his legs. he’s boneless, sinking down from his kneeling position to sit on the backs of his feet.  
  
“such a good boy,” shuu hums, and rom can barely fight the warm feeling that runs through his entire body. “you really have been listening, haven’t you?”  
  
rom looks down, trying to feel shame and only finding the throb of his heartbeat in his ears and an increasingly present burning sensation at his core every time shuu speaks another word. this whole time, this whole _fucking_ time, he should’ve known from the start, it’s not as if he hadn’t heard shuu’s voice for years, hadn’t conjured it up in quiet moments even after they split. he should have—  
  
“you want to go _deeper_ , don’t you, rom?” shuu asks, in a voice that’s different enough from his normal speaking voice—more commanding, more personal—that maybe rom has an excuse for not recognizing him. maybe shuu’s still, somehow, impossibly, not the person he’s been going under for for the past few months, maybe it’s a trick, maybe—  
  
“stop thinking so hard,” shuu purrs, one hand in rom’s hair and the other reaching down in front of rom’s face, waving for a moment, as if to catch his attention, before he snaps his fingers, and rom’s stomach lurches as if he’s on an elevator that just started descending far too fast. it’s unpleasant, but—familiar, somehow. no, not _somehow_ , he _knows_ why he’s feeling this way, knows why he _wants_ to feel this way, knows he can _stop_ it, but—  
  
shuu’s hand in rom’s hair starts to stroke, gently, handling his ears with care. his touch feels warm, comforting, something he wasn’t expecting when shuu had met him in the hallway before their show, nothing like the quick, painful bites and unsatisfying handjobs he was planning on. it’s too much, too hard to think about what he _should_ be doing with this information, that shuu is the voice behind the recordings he’s been listening to (getting off to, giving money to, as if the bastard deserved anything else from rom—). he tries to wrap his mind around an excuse to leave, a reason to stand up, a punch to shuu’s gut or a slap to his face, but—the hand in his hair is so _soft_ , the voice in his ear is so comforting, and so when he hears that voice tell him, “why don’t you touch yourself for me?” rom doesn’t even have the energy to hesitate before he’s spreading his legs and palming his dick through his jeans.  
  
shuu makes a noise that sounds like it could be a laugh, but it could also be a hum of approval, and that’s what rom’s traitorous brain latches onto, sending a wave of warmth through his body that seems to loosen a knot at the base of his neck, his head lolling back so he can’t help but look up at shuu, their eyes locking. any amount of fury or hesitation he’d still been holding onto seems to melt away instantly, leaving nothing but hot desire building in his core and a numbness in his head that he can recognize as a deep, heavy trance, one he’s spent so much time trying to reach that having it come so easily now is dizzying.  
  
“you’ve wanted this for a while, haven’t you?” shuu asks, not making any move to touch rom, but not breaking eye contact. “did you already suspect i was the voice on the other side? did you _hope_?”  
  
rom tries to respond, but he can barely even process the words at this point, too deep to focus on anything but the sound of shuu’s voice and the feeling of his hand still moving slowly over his cock.  
  
“you must have considered it. or maybe, you _pretended_ it was me, fantasized about this exact situation. you wouldn’t be like this, after all, if you didn’t want it this badly.”  
  
rom lets out a sharp breath, which must have sounded enough like a confession to shuu, because he laughs, a real, obvious laugh this time, high and sharp and cruel. “ah, how sweet! it’s nice to know how much you’ve missed me.”  
  
that sends a spark of something—anger? humiliation?—through rom that cuts through the haze in his head, enough that he can blink a few times and curl his lips into the start of a snarl, but—  
  
“ _down_ , rom,” shuu says with another snap of his fingers, and the tension rom had started to build slips away. shuu’s voice sounds better like that, anyway, when he’s giving commands and not just talking at him. it’s something to focus on. something to guide him.  
  
so when shuu tells him, “go ahead, take that belt off,” it’s a relief in so many ways, and even when rom starts to undo his jeans and shuu says “no. not yet,” it still feels so _good_ to listen and do as he says.  
  
shuu lets rom grind against his own hand for a while, his voice growing louder and louder, his mouth going dry with how hard he’s breathing, his eyes slipping shut as he starts to get close, so close—  
  
“ _stop_.”  
  
rom tears his hand away and slaps it into the ground, his claws catching on hardwood. he’s probably leaving marks. he doesn’t care. he opens his eyes again and stares up at shuu, still panting, still so hard, still so deep that he feels desperate just to hear shuu say another word, _anything_.  
  
shuu smiles. “beg for it. you—“  
  
“please.”  
  
shuu doesn’t say anything for a moment. it feels like the longest moment of rom’s life, stretching out until rom can’t take it anymore. “ _please_.”  
  
shuu’s smile drops, just for a moment, before he puts his perfect features back into place. “you really are desperate, aren’t you?” he almost sounds impressed. maybe just curious. or—  
  
“ _please_ , shuu, i want, i want _you_ , i—“  
  
“make yourself come,” shuu says, a little too quickly, not quite the same commanding tone as before. “just like that.”  
  
that’s almost enough on its own, but rom still picks his hand off the ground, thrusts his hips against his palm once, twice—and then he’s coming, harder than he can ever remember doing in his life, staring shuu directly in the eye as he does. he can barely register the sticky mess in his jeans in the state he’s in, let alone consider the fact that this is his _stage outfit_ for more than a few seconds before he sinks back into the afterglow, too exhausted and satisfied and still too _deep_ to bother.  
  
“i could make you forget,” shuu says. it doesn’t quite sound like a threat. “i’m sure you’ve learned that, too.”  
  
rom doesn’t answer. he starts to get the idea that he should be awake again, that they should talk about this, that—  
  
he blinks, and shuu’s gone. he’s completely aware now, aware enough to grimace at the feeling of his jeans as he starts to stand up. he hears heels clicking in the hallway.  
  
it couldn’t have been more than a few moments the were blanked from his memory—shuu didn’t make him forget the whole affair after all. maybe shuu said something afterwards that he didn’t want rom to remember.  
  
well, with the way these things work, rom must not have wanted to remember, either.  
  
so, he doesn’t try.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is over at [@Slotheyyyyy](https://twitter.com/Slotheyyyyy). check out my very important thoughts and opinions on fucking, and @ me with any of yours!


End file.
